paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How it all Began
This is my first story in my AU so please don't judge it's differences to the show or pairings. (Character): specking thinking '''stage action' This is the story of Marshall and Skye trying to build courage to ask the other out. However Chase will not stop fighting Marshall for her until Skye is his, or so he thinks. Be sure if you don't like the summary, don't begin reading, because then your brain won't let you stop thinking about the story until you finish reading it, just the Completion Principle. '''Chapter 1: Marshall's Feelings' Chase: looks over to Skye and Marshall ''Who does that dalmatian think he is?'' Marshall: I guess I can work on my balance. Skye: Yeah, and I could work on my strength. Chase: I don't thinks that's true. Skye: Thanks Chase. walks off Chase: What do you think your doing? Marshall: What? Chase: Your trying to steal my crush. Marshall: No I'm not. Chase: Really, does pool day reminder, sweet tone, or answering to Prince Charming sound familiar? Marshall: You know what Chase, YOU just helped me realize that your right, Skye has given her moments to both of us, but you just earned your self a rival for her heart, and why SHOULDN'T I be, I was the one who found her and brought her to the look out. I love her, and my one mission now is to earn her heart and crush your thoughts of you being with her. walks off Chase: What.........have.......I........done. Chapter 2: Skye Thinks Back Skye: They both seem to be talking about something. That takes me back Flashback (Skye is still a young neighborhood puppy ) Skye: crying Marshall: walks along and sees the neighborhood pup and puts helmet on her Skye: lifts up helmet because it's a little big 'Huh? Marshall: Sorry you were alone and crying in the rain so I figured you would like protection. Skye: Thanks, what's your name? Marshall: Marshall, would you like to come to the lookout? It's the least I can do for a pup in need. Skye: Sure. End of Flashback Skye: ''Marshall saved my life, and brought me to the PAW Patrol. I think I'm in love with him. But how could I ask him out? '''Over to Marshall Marshall:' 'I saved her life, and brought her to the PAW Patrol. Now I just need to find a way to ask her out (AN:They both were thinking the same flashback, don't you get tired of that cliche?) Ryder: PAW Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (AN: In my AU Everest lives there and not in Jake's Mountain, call it stupid if you want, but that would break the "please don't judge it's differences to the show" rule. Everest stands on the end next to Marshall.) Chase: Prepare for impact Marshall: behind everyone '''I think not Everest: How did you do that? Marshall: points up Emergency. Everest: Right. '''Chapter 3: The Great Emergency Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, the Great Skyscraper had a fire set inside, and one Man is still on top, Marshall I need you to put out the fire source with your Water Cannon and move from there. Marshall: I'm Fired Up Ryder: Skye I need you to rescue the man on top Skye: Let's take to the Sky! Ryder: Everest I need you to man Marshall's truck hose and keep the fire from spreading even more. Everest: Ice or Snow I'm Ready to Go, or in this case, Fire Everyone Laughs Ryder: Chase I need You to use your cones to redirect traffic, and then help people down the fire escape. Chase: Chase is on the Case! Ryder: PAW Patrol on a roll. Chase already has the cones out Marshall: Everyone please go to the fire escape so you can go out safely. Everest: spraying the hose '''This IS harder than it looks, Marshall wasn't kidding. Ryder: Anything needed on emergencies, he doesn't joke about. Skye: Got him down. Man: Thank you PAW Patrol '''after a while Marshall: I'm beat. Chase: You're preaching to the choir. Everest: Yeah, he is. Marshall: I do that all the time, don't I? uses his paw to playfully tap Skye's shoulder Skye: laughs Yeah Ryder: Time for bed. after a bit more chat, everyone went to sleep. Chapter 4: Night Shift Marshall: sneaks into pup house and takes off security hat '''Boy is chasing people like that hard. Skye: What are you talking about? Marshall: Why are you up, and why are you in here. Skye: I knew there was a reason you're tired in the morning, so I took the liberty of staying up to see what it is. Marshall: So I'm a night guard and chased a criminal for 3 hours, which sounds like Chase's job, but what of it? Skye: One it's responsible, Two you'd have to be pretty brave to do it, and Three, '''whispers '''it's kind of cute. Marshall: Oh '''blushes lightly '''uh everyone's about to wake up, so we better act like we're asleep. Skye: Right. '''does exactly so after breakfast Chase: megaphone SO WHO'S GOING TO KNOCK THIS HUGE FLAT STONE OVER everyone tries except and all are fails Marshall: My turn. flips down helmet '''SCREAMING EAGLES! '''hits the rock and knocks it over with anything but fail Everyone except Marshall and Chase: WOAH! Marshall: walks up to Chase and takes megaphone '''WHAT'S NEXT CHIEF! Chase: '''dazed '''Dismissed. '''lays down Marshall: That's what I thought. Chapter 5: Pup Enemy Number 1 Chase: Someone has to capture Shadow Pup Marshall: You mean that sneaky ninja dog who "bugs you when we're not around" Chase: Yeah and he is standing right there.' points' Marshall: Oh THAT Shadow Pup, she's a girl dude. Chase: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? Marshall: I have seen a lot of things, including pups like this, without their mask. Chase: Oh Yeah, I'll show you. runs off Skye: whispers to Marshall '''I think it's time to switch to day shift. Marshall: '''whispers back '''Hold on, I wanna enjoy this. '''Chase continues to chase Shadow Pup and grabs hold, but she keeps escaping Marshall: Okay, time for day shift. Rubble: Day shift? Rocky: What does that mean? Zuma: Yeah I'm lost dude. Marshall runs in and grabs Shadow Pup Marshall: I don't wan to hear anymore complaining Shadow Pup slips out, earning a grin from Chase, Marshall then pulls out his bandage roll and uses it as a whip and capture Shadow Pup Marshall: Game Over Shade. Shade: Nice catch, I guess mister police spy is sending me to jail Chase: Yea- Marshall: interrupts '''No. Chase: WHAT!? That pup is insane. Marshall: She's just playing around dude. Everest: How do you know him. Shade: He lied, I'm his Half Sister. '''DUN DUN DUUUUNNN Chapter 6: The First 3 Everyone Else: WHAAAAT!? Shade: Yeah, and if I stay here, you shouldn't bug me. Chase: Deal! Just stay away from me! Marshall: You're Over-Reacting. Chase: I'M NOT OVER-REACTING Rubble: You kinda are. Chase: How would you feel if your enemy was related to your best-friend. Zuma and Rocky just stare at each other briefly and back at Chase Shade sneaks Marshall a bag Ryder: Time for bed. The bag is next to Marshall, but his rolling over made bag tip over Marshall: looks at clock It's 4:00 in the morning, what is making that noise. Marshall walks over and sees 3 people there, what was in the bag turned into this. Marshall: What the heck? Emerald: Marshall, you set us free from our gems. Marshall: Whaaaaaat? Ruby: You somehow can give gems life. Sapphire: That's why we're here. 7:00am Marshall: Pretty cool right? Chase: How, What, Why? Marshall: Somehow, Gems, and for Some Reason, are your 3 questions answered? Zuma: I like the Blue One Sapphire: Thanks bro, Water Rescue, I get it. Ruby: We fight for our Friends Marshall: That's not necessary. Emerald: It's okay, our weapons are fake anyway. Chapter 7: The Beginning Marshall: I can not believe this. Chase: What? Marshall: reads newspaper '''Torn down gift shop is having a sale on remaining items. Shade: I see something worth buying. Marshall: I know. That Amethyst. Chase: The picture is in Black and White dude. Marshall: I can tell by it's shape. '''runs off Skye: Is he going to bring that Amethyst to life too. Shade: I don't know, he is just my step-brother, I don't know much. Marshall: GOT IT! Rubble: How did you do that so fast? Marshall: Same reason I was fist in the elevator. (AN: end of Chapter 2) Rocky: We still don't know what that means. (AN: My Stories have a LOT of 4th wall breaks) Marshall sarcastically looks at the camera than back Zuma: uh? Marshall: Don't worry about it.' puts the Amethyst in a bag' Chase: This is creepy a few days pasted and nothing abnormal happened worth mentioning Skye: Here goes nothing. ''Uh Marshall, could we talk in private. Marshall: OK. '''they walk off' Marshall: What's up? Skye: I was wondering if....you would............like to...go on a date. Marshall:........ You know Skye, I would have said "no" a month ago, but today I'll say......YES! Skye: REALLY!? starts to tear up Marshall: lowers eyebrows '''Don't cry Skye. Skye: '''holds back tears and hugs Marshall '''Thank you Marshall. Marshall: Yeah but we better not let anyone find out. So we need to sneak out late. We don't need places to be open anyway, we just need each-other. Skye: And our first kiss at midnight. '''Chapter 8: Final 1/3 The Date 11:00 strikes on the town clock Marshall: whispers '''You ready? Skye: '''whispers '''Yeah, this will be great '''they walk off to a hill and gaze at the stars Marshall: They are beautiful. Skye: Yes they are. Midnight strikes and they kiss Skye: I love you Marshall Marshall: I love you too Skye 6:00 Marshall and Skye fake-wake-up in their pup-houses to everyone else waking up Marshall: Oh boy that was a good Sleep. Rubble: You said it. Zuma: I'm feeling energized. Ryder: Hello pups. Marshall: Hi Ryder whats up? Ryder: Anyone want to play soccer? Everyone: YEAH! Chapter 9: Final 2/3 Hiding a Relationship Chase: Marshall where did you learn that spin kick? Marshall: You don't want to know. Skye: Yeah, but it did give our team the game, and we were the team that Ryder wasn't on. everyone goes inside and does their thing Zuma: Hey, do you think Chase failed his game yet? Marshall: Wait for it. Chase OH COME ON! Marshal: laughs and goes back to conversation with Skye '''We can't let them know till the time is right. Skye: Yeah, it would also probably break 1 or maybe 2 hearts. Marshall: I'm gonna be sneaky and ask everyone. '''a little bit later Marshall: whispers to Skye '''Rubble is to young, Zuma has a rule against dating someone you live with, Everest is not seeking a relationship. So that leaves Chase and Rocky on "Possible Heartbreaks" Skye: True, I just hope neither of them like me, or there will be a problem. Marshall: Okay I'm gonna ask them. '''Marshall walks over to Rocky Marshall: Hey Rocky, would you happen to like someone? Rocky: No, I'm still looking for the pup of my dreams. Marshall: Well Good-Luck buddy, she is still out there Rocky: Thanks Marshall walks inside without checking on Chase for OBVIOUS reasons Marshall: Chase and Rocky didn't say anything about you, so we're free to tell them, how long do you want to wait for? Skye: Maybe 4 days? Marshall: Sounds fair. We should at least tell Ryder now. Skye: Yeah Skye and Marshall find Ryder in the lookout and explain everything Ryder: Well I must say congratulations you 2. Marshall: Thanks Ryder, We were planning on telling the other Pups too. Ryder: Go ahead. 4 days later Marshall: So you want to tell them all at once? Skye: I think it would be better to do each of them individually. with Everest Skye: Hey Everest guess what. Everest: What? Skye: Me and Marshall are in a relationship. Everest: Oh, well Congratulations. Marshall: Thanks. with Zuma Marshall: Zuma me and Skye are together. Zuma: Congrats dudes. Skye: Thank you for your support. with Rubble Rubble: Relationship? GROSS! Marshall: Just wait till you grow up bro. Rubble: NO WAY! with Rocky Rocky: Congrats, I understand why you asked me, you wanted to make sure I didn't like Skye. Marshall: We wanted to make sure that if we told you it wouldn't break your heart Rocky: No way, again Congrats. Skye: Thank You with Chase Chase: Wow Congratulations. Marshall: You know, I expected you to have a little bit of a crush on Skye. Chase: Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't, but Skye chose you, and I respect that. Skye walks off Marshall: OK let out the rage. Chase: No, I am REALLY happy for you, it's just, without Skye who will I have, and I'm sorry for yelling at you about it. Marshall: Don't sweat, If you didn't yell, I wouldn't be with Skye, so I'll return the favor. Chase: Cool, but who is there to date? Marshall: How about Everest? Chase: Hmm, sure, I mean she is not exactly the pup I pictured my self with, but alright. Chapter 10 Final 3/3 2 Months Later (AN: Yes that IS the title) Marshall: throws pup pack to the ground '''OK WHICH ONE OF YOU NUMB-NUTS LET US DOWN?!?! '''Zuma points to Chase and Chase just shrugs Marshall: Let me give you some advice son; BOO! Chase whimpers Marshall: Back to the front. Rocky: Grunts Marshall: Come on. Rubble: Grunts Marshall: Fine take however long you want, but you'll miss treat time. Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Everest, and Chase zoom past Marshall Skye: That was smart. Marshall: More like lucky that it's treat time so they'll listen. Skye: Marshall I was kinda thinking. Marshall: I'm probably thinking the same thing. Skye and Marshall: I want to get Married. Marshall: So I guess you were planning on telling me at that moment. Skye: My guess is you were waiting a bit. Marshall: Well I don't like to throw things out there without giving a heads up if you know what I mean. Skye: Yeah, I still want us to get married. Marshall: Well you kinda already said yes. Skye: It's settled. I doubt you want to see the promises and the I dos so let us skip to a week after that. Marshall: Well 1 week into Marriage. I still can't believe we got to this point in 3 months Skye: Yeah it is strange, as if destiny rushed it. Marshall: It's almost as if we were in a cartoon, or a story. AN: Or both Marshall, THE END Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, the next story after this is Generations Warning: This Story will remain here, but soon I will not, a new revamped version will be displayed at fanfiction.net, another source of PAW Patrol fanfics, and does NOT need to be treated as a competitor. Category:Romance